A Wolf's Heart
by nightowl97
Summary: When Wolfkit recieves a prophecy saying to protect cats of her clan, she is judged and unsure of herself. She learns that sometimes you can only trust your heart and StarClan.
1. Allegiances

…

**Allegiances:**

…

**MoonClan:**

**Leader: **Frozenstar (2 lives left): Pale gray tom with black splotches, white paws, and dark blue eyes.

_**App.: **_Eclipsepaw

**Deputy:** Lightningclaw-White tabby tom with golden stripes, stormy gray eyes.

_**App.:**_ Blossompaw

**Medicine Cat:** Clovertail: Small gray-blue she-cat with golden eyes and a long skinny tail. (Used to be warrior until med. cat and apprentice died from greencough.) Mate: Ravenfur

_**Apprentice:**_ Lilypaw

**Warriors: **

Ravenfur: Black tom with one gray paw, yellow eyes.

Sparrowflame: Brown-ginger tom with blue eyes.

_**App.: **_Thunderpaw

Icescorch: White tom with dark brown smudge on chest, blue-green eyes

_** App.: **_Applepaw

Fernheart:Small, creamy, rosy red she-cat with small brown flecks and warm brown eyes

_**App.: **_Stormpaw

Frostpelt- Blue-white tom with light blue eyes.

Dragonfire (mate: Lightningclaw) - Black she-cat with tan underbelly, paws, and pink nose, bright baby blue eyes.

_**App.: **_Sunpaw

Sparkfur- Reddish-ginger tom with golden underbelly, green eyes.

Daisyclaw- Light brown she-cat with white ears and muzzle, dark pink eyes.

Butterflyscar- Light golden she-cat with scar across muzzle and a white mark on her hip that looks like a butterfly, violet eyes.

_** App.: **_Foxpaw

Goldentail (mate: Frozenstar)-black she-cat with golden tail, bright green eyes.

**Apprentices:**

Sunpaw: Golden she-cat with dark brown eyes

Eclipsepaw: Silver tom with gray underbelly, unusual bright green eyes

Lilypaw (Medicine Cat Apprentice)-Brown and golden she-cat with blue eyes

Blossompaw- Beautiful white and ginger she-cat with light blue eyes.

Applepaw- Ginger she-cat with light brown paws and ears, amber eyes.

Stormpaw- Dark gray tom with light gray patches, dark green eyes.

Foxpaw-Russet colored tom with white underbelly, muzzle, ears, and tail, olive green eyes.

Thunderpaw- Gray-blue tom with white underbelly and paws, black eyes.

**Queens: **

Scorchheart: Fluffy dark ginger she-cat with brown eyes, nursing Clovertail's kits (Hawkkit-Gray she-cat with brown splotches, golden eyes, and Cloudkit-White kit with black tipped tail and green eyes) but is expecting Sparrowflame's kits.

Nightowl- Blue-black she-cat with white speck all over her (like stars) and big yellow eyes. Had Icescorch's kits: Owlkit (Light brown kit with green eyes and white speckles), Dawnkit (Pretty white she-cat with a green-yellow eyes), and Moonkit (Black kit with silver tipped ears muzzle and tail.)

Silvermoon- Beautiful silver and white she-cat with bright violet eyes. Had Frostpelt's kits: Birchkit (Silver tabby tom with dark green eyes) and Wolfkit (Beautiful gray she-cat with a white underbelly, paws, muzzle and tail. Big violet eyes)

**Elders:**

Sunset-Gold-orange tabby she-cat, yellow eyes

Glosscrow-Gray tom with black stripes and one white paw, silver eyes

…**..**

**DawnClan:**

**Leader: **Starkstar (4 lives left)-Brown tom with gray underbelly and paws.

App.-Amberpaw

**Deputy: **Luckydove- Tortishell and white she-cat with light violet eyes.

**Medicine Cat: **Featherwhisker- Silver-gray tom with long fur and plumy tail, yellow eyes

_**Apprentice:**_Redpaw- Red-brown tom with green eyes.

**Warriors: **

Goldheart: Golden she-cat with ginger spot on chest, blue eyes

Feathershadow: Light gray tabby tom with darker chest, blue- green eyes

App.: Frostpaw

Rivertail- Gray-blue tom with dark blue eyes.

Blazespirit- Large grey tom with a white muzzle chest and belly and green eyes.

Glassflower- Shiny silver she-cat with yellow eyes.

App.: Flashpaw

**Apprentices: **

Flashpaw: Golden tom with white streaks going down sides, green eyes.

Frostpaw: White she-cat with silver paws, light brown eyes

Redpaw (Medicine Cat Apprentice) - Red-brown tom with green eyes.

Amberpaw- Dark ginger- red she-cat with light green eyes.

**Queens: **

Rosefeather: Cream-silver she-cat, with green eyes, bore Rivertail's kits, Puddlekit (blue-grey she-cat with her mother big green eyes.) and Blazingkit (Handsome, russet colored tom with silver tipped ears and bright blue eyes)

Snowyheart- Pure white she-cat with hazel eyes. Mothering Blazespirit's kits: Honeykit (Light golden she-cat with green eyes), Fernkit (White and gray tabby she-cat with big hazel eyes), and Deerkit (Light brown she-cat with white flecks and violet eyes).

…

**SunClan:**

**Leader: **Shinestar (6 lives left) - Silver she-cat with bright yellow eyes

App.:Tawnypaw

**Deputy: **Cricketchirp-Sandy-gray she-cat with white underbelly and warm green eyes

App.:Silverpaw

**Medicine Cat: **Brightdawn- White she-cat with reddish-ginger patches and golden paws and muzzle, one violet eye and one dark pink eye.

_Apprentice:_ Maplepaw- Dark brown she-cat with white paws, dark violet eyes.

**Warriors: **

Poppystem: Small light brown she-cat with a dark brown muzzle, paws, spots, and ears, light green eyes

Lilyflower: A grey she-cat white a white muzzle chest and underbelly, blue eyes.

App.:Swiftpaw

Birchfur:Brown and black tom with green eyes

Nighthawk- Black she-cat with light violet eyes.

App.:Creampaw

Clearmud- Brown tom with white paws and underbelly, green eyes

Moonstone: Silver-gray she-cat with gray muzzle and green eyes

Rivershade- Dark gray tom with white spot over eye, yellow-green eyes.

Falconstreak-Light brown tom with

**Apprentices:**

Silverpaw: Silver-white she-cat with dark blue eyes.

Creampaw- Cream colored she-cat with white tipped ears, green eyes

Maplepaw (Medicine Cat Apprentice)-Dark brown she-cat with white paws, dark violet eyes.

Tawnypaw-White, brown, and ginger tom with amber eyes

Swiftpaw-White tom with black spots, blue eyes.

**Queens:**

Darksong:She has a beautiful black coat with silver stripe and alluring dark green eyes. Bore Birchfur's kit, Windkit (A light brown tom with pale blue eyes)

Splashflower-Silver she-cat with distinctive dark green eyes, had Rivershade's kits, Mudkit (Dark brown tom with green eyes), Flowerkit (White she-cat with silver paws and ears, yellow eyes), and Cloudkit (White tom with dark gray streaks and paws, yellow-green eyes.)

…

**IceClan:**

**Leader: **Nettlestar (7 lives left)-Sandy brown tom with sky blue eyes.

**Deputy: **Tigerflower (mate: Nettlestar) -Ginger and white she-cat with red tipped ears, hazel eyes.

App.:Amberpaw

**Medicine Cat: **Mistfeather-Pale gray she-cat with small blue eyes.

_Apprentice:_Nightpaw

**Warriors:**

Shadowlily:pure black she-cat with pale blue eyes.

App.:Willowpaw

Grassclaw:Light gray she-cat with grassy green eyes and sharp claws.

App.:Fernpaw

Blackfrost:Large black tom with blackish eyes.

Roseleaf-A red-brown she-cat with dark brown stripes and dark brown eyes

App.:Lightningpaw

Darkcoal- Black-gray tom with one white paw, amber eyes

Icefeather- Silver and white tom with dark green eyes

App.:Stormpaw

Nightfang- Cream she-cat with swirled dark brown streaks, green eyes

**Apprentices: **

Amberpaw:Dark brown she-cat with bright blue eyes and a plumed tail.

Willowpaw- Silver-gray she-cat with long fur and violet eyes.

Nightpaw-Black tom with grey paws, tail, and eyes

Lightningpaw-Light golden tom with stormy gray eyes

Stormpaw-Gray tom with green eyes

Fernpaw-Light gray she-cat with darker flecks, blue eyes

**Queens:**

Whitesong:Light black she-cat with blue eyes and a scar across her left eye. Bore Blackfrost's kits, Skykit (Small white tom with dark blue eyes), and Treekit (dark brown she-cat with white fur on her paws and chest, dark blue eyes.)

**Yay! I finally finshed it! It took forever, but I did it. Thank you for the two people that submited their cats.**

**~Nightowl**


	2. Prolouge

**Prolouge**

As he crept along the shoreline, the light brown tom searched for any sign of life on the opposite bank. He waited for a scent or a sound to tell him she was there. "Night patroling", that's what he called it in his mind, but he knew it was wrong, and against the Warrior code. Then he saw a pale gold shape sneak out of the trees. He slowly crawled out of his hiding spot on the SunClan side f the river. "Butterflyscar!" he hissed under his breath. She looked his way with ears pricked and claws unsheathed. She relaxed and went down to the river when she saw who it was. "Falconstreak, you scared me. I was worried that you weren't going to come." He gave her a look like she had three heads. "Why wouldn't I?" He lept across the river lithely."Oh, I don't know. Because we're from different clans, and we met at the gathering six sunrises ago." He nuzzled her quietly, "Well I don't think it matters, there's plenty of our ansestors that had to have done this." Butterflyscar laid on her back as he finish, "I guess, but that doesn't make it right." " I know, but don't worry about it." As he laid down next to her, he saw silverpelt shine. "Wow, this is amazing." "I know", she said as she scooted closer to Falconstreak. Their pelts brush together, it felt like electric to him. He turned his head to look at her, and licked her cheek. Butterflyscar looked over at him suddenly and purred gently. She intertwined his tail with hers. Falconstreak felt a purr rise up in his chest, and let it out, he smiled at her. He pulled her closer and told her one thing, "I'm here for you." She licked his muzzle and curled up by him. He waited until he could see the sky grow lighter then woke up Butterflyscar, they gave their farewells and went off to sneak back into their dens.

**Well ta-da! There is the first chapter, or prolouge, as I should call it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors or Featherwhisker the medicine cat.**


	3. Chapter 1 Ceremonies Galore

**Sorry it took me so long to update, I've been busy lately, so I couldn't write but here I am now. So yeah. I'm thinking about stopping this story if people don't review, so please review, because I don't want to ruin it for the people that do read it.**

**Nightowl**

**Ps: this chapter is in Silvermoon of Moonclan's view.**

**Chapter #1**

I woke up to the mewling of Nightowl's kits. Some days they would wake up early and everyone in the nursery would complain. Birchkit and Wolfkit had also been woken by the others, "Silvermoon, tell Nightowl to make her kits be quiet so we can go back to sleep." Wolfkit complained. She had her small silver tail wrapped over her nose and was trying to sleep, but Birchkit was the exact opposite of his sister.

"Silvermoon, can I go out and get a mouse from the fresh kill pile, please?" "Of course dear." She licked his head as he ran out. "Nightowl, why can't I go get fresh kill from the pile like Birchkit?" "Because you're to young." "He's only two moons older than me though." She heard Moonkit complain on the other side of the nursery. "Nightowl, would you like me to go get a rabbit for you and your kits?" Silvermoon called to her. "Yes, thank you." She got up and was about to go outside, but she turned back, remembering Wolfkit was still sleeping in the moss nest. "Wolfkit, I'll be right back." Wolfkit nodded to tell her mother she had heard.

The nursery seemed less crowded that morning, but that was because Scorchheart was getting Hawkkit and Cloudkit ready for their apprentice ceremony. Silvermoon walked out into the bright sunshine of the morning. It was perfectly cooled in the clearing for a newleaf ceremony. She looked around and saw Sunpaw and Thunderpaw wrestling each other and Saw Sparkfur and Fernheart sharing tounges in the shade of the trees. Goldentail and Frozenstar were talking by Highstone, they had had two litters consisting of Ravenfur and his sister Blackkit, who had sadly went to StarClan the first night after she was born ,and another with Stormpaw, Foxpaw, and Thunderpaw. Silverpaw noticed the gray-silver color inching around both their muzzles.

She turned to the freshkill pile to see Birchkit fighting Moonkit for a mouse. She hadn't noticed the small black kit leave the nursery, but as an instinct, she walked over and took the mouse from them. She them a hard look as they cowarded down beneath her. "Moonkit, go back to the nursery to Nightowl, and Birchkit, go to the elders and bring them this mouse. You can have some after you give it to them." " Yes Silvermoon." "Thank you."

She walked over to the warrior's den and peeked in. Butterflyscar, Daisyclaw and Icescorch were laying down. She could see their flanks rise and fall gently as they slept. That den brought back memories of her being a warrior. Soon after, she had met Frostpelt and another few moons she had Birchkit and Wolfkit, they both looked like him, but Wolfkit had her violet eyes.

As she was thinking, she didn't notice where she was walking. She suddenly slammed into a white-blue pelt. Luckily, it had been Frostpelt, he was used to her day-dreamish moments. For some reason, she always ran into him, even in her apprentice days. "Silvermoon, how are the kits." "They're great. I wish you would stop by nursery more often though." " I try as much as I can, but Frozenstar and Lightningclaw are always putting me to work." His head slid down as he was talking but Silvermoon nuzzled him and his head went up and he started purring. " I'll come by next time I can an-" There was a yowl that came from Highstone, "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, please gather around Highstone to hear what I have to say." Frozenstar meowed out. "Hawkkit, Cloudkit, please step forward." They walked through the path that the crowd had made them. Silvermoon looked over to the nursery to see Wolfkit sitting quietly outside. She also looked at Scorchheart. She saw the pride of raising the two that were not her own, Silvermoon smiled at that. Then she looked over at Clovertail, she saw her eyes clouded and happy at the same time. Silvermoon knew she used to be a warrior but she had a knack for knowing about herbs. Soon after the battle with IceClan, which was before Silvermoon was an apprentice, the medicine cat and his apprentice died of a horrible plauge of Greencough.

Frozenstar started meowing then, "StarClan, these kits have reached their sixth moon. In your giving of newleaf wonders, I commend them to you as apprentices in my leadership." He looked down at the two appentice sized kits and jumped down from Highstone. "Hawkkit, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." She meowed calmly

"From this moment on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Hawkpaw." Frozenstar looked around at the surounding cats. "Sparkfur, you have showed you bravery in battle and honesty. Sparkfur will be your mentor." They touched noses briefly, and Hawkpaw sat down by him.

"Cloudkit, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." He meowed excitedly.

"From this moment on, until you receive you warrior name, you will be known as Cloudpaw." This time he didn't look around. "Daisyclaw, you may be a young warrior, but you have shown you courage and fighting skills, you will be Cloudpaw's mentor." She touched his nose happily, for this was her first apprentice.

"Hawkpaw! Cloudpaw! Hawkpaw! Cloudpaw!" The clan cheered for the two new apprentices. "Before you all go back to your duties, I have to make some other things clear." He spoke happily, as if something different was going to happen. "Sunpaw, Eclipsepaw, come forward. It is time for you warrior ceremony. StarClan, these two apprentices have trained hard to learn your code, and I commend them to you as warrior in turn. Sunpaw, Dragonfire has trained you hard, I hope you will have her skilled mind. From this point on you will be known as Sunhawk." He placed his muzzle on top of her head and Sunhawk licked his shoulder respectfully.

"Eclipsepaw, I hope you have learned musc from being my appentice and hope you would pass on your leadership skills to your apprentice. From this point on you will be known as Eclipsestorm." He did the same as his sister, but Silvermoon noticed him shaking as he did.

"One more thing to say." She had relized there was more than she thought going on around camp. "Goldentail has decided to become an elder. StarClan, Goldentail has brought you many moon of success, but now she has decided to retire from her warrior duties. I hope that you bring many moons of peace to her. I also, have decided to be an elder." There were a few gasps in crowd, but Silvermoon noticed that there were nods too. Most of them had probably noticed the silver threatning to edge up his muzzle. "Lightningclaw will take my place, I hope that you will bring me peace in my moons to be StarClan. You may go back to your duties now." He lept down Highstone, and Silvermoon relized it would be the last time he would address the clan on Highstone, for he had be the leader even before she was born. Her mother had told her that when he was deputy, his name had been Frozensky, and that they used to call him the ledgendary "Sky stopper" because he would always have dreams from StarClan.

She was snapped out of her thoughts as she heard a mewl of pain coming from the direction of the nursery. She swiftly ran over to it and went inside, there she saw Wolfkit on the ground with Moonkit leaning over her baring his sharp little teeth at her. Then she noticed there was blood on her daughter's muzzle, flank and front paw.

**OOOOOOO a clift hanger! I just had to do one for the sake of the glorious moment, sadly, to ruin it. Sorry it was so long but I had to change it up a liitle along the way.**

**R&R or else...**

**Hope you liked it :) I'll make sure to update sooner next time**

**-Nightowl**


	4. Chapter 2 Prophecy

**Hey guys! Hope you like the first chapter, I need more people to review so I can get some commentary for it. So here's the next chapter, and it's in Wolfkit's p.o.v. **

**-Nightowl**

**Chapter #2**

I laid there in complete pain. Moonkit's dark blue eyes shadowed down on me. It had all happened so quick, he had attacked her when she walk back into the nursery.

She had walked away after Frozenstar had anounced that he was going to become an elder. He took her by surprise by waiting until she was far enough inside that he could catch her from behind. He hooked his claws under her back legs and tripped her. Then pinned her down, surprisingly quick for his size. He took slash after slash and blow after blow to her. She tried to yowl for help but she couldn't move and somehow there was no queens in the nursery at the time. He had most likely planned this exact moment.

She was snapped back into her present pain as Silvermoon picked her up gently. Her muzzle and chest throbbed as her mother walked towards the medicine den. Wolfkit heard as Silvermoon and Clovertail spoke quietly.

"Will she be alright?" Silvermoon sounded worried as she spoke

"She'll be fine, but she looks like she's going to have a few scars"

"Take good care of her please, Clovertail."

"Don't worry about her, she'll be fine in a few days."Clovertail meowed confidently, "Lilypaw and I will take care of her."

Wolfkit heard her mother walk quietly away from the den. She looked over to her other side and saw Clovertail's tail disappear into a tunnel going up on the side of the den. Wolfkit stood up, ingnoring the pain in her left paw as she walked. As she looked around she saw some lichen covering the entrance and also saw a small pool of water at the side of the den, with moss by it. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Clovertail walk back in.

"What are you doing out of your nest? You're suppose to be resting your paws." Clover meowed at her, " Get back in your nest, now."

"Fine." Wolfkit mewed as she laid back down in the soft dry moss. She hadn't realize how tired she was until now. Wolfkit heard Lilypaw mumble something to her, but she was already letting sleep engulf her.

Wolfkit opened her eyes to see trees all around her, and stood up as she felt her legs start to hurt. She looked around quietly, not knowing where in the starclan she was. Then she saw a mouse run out from the bushes, soon after that, there was a ginger cat that ran out behind it. The ginger cat stopped as it saw Wolfkit. It walked over to her as if it knew her.

"Well hello Wolfkit." The strange starry ginger meowed at her.

"Are are you a cat from StarClan?" She studdered.

"Yes, my name is Redwillow, I'm a StarClan warrior. I was in ThunderClan, like you are now."

"Why am I here, Redwillow?" She asked quietly.

"Only by purpose, my dear."

Wolfkit stayed quiet and followed Redwillow as she walked through the trees. They ended up by a small pool of water.

"This, is the moonpool."

Wolfkit recognized it from the stories of the medicine cats going to it.

"You have heard of it, haven't you?"

"Yes."

"Okay, listen closely. Protect the creature of the forest from the darkness that will engulf the flower and the stealthy animal."

"Wha- What does that mean?" Wolfkit was confused by Redwillow's words.

"Figure it out, dawn is coming. I must go." Redwillow meowed her last words as she faded away.

"Wait, don't leave now!" Wolfkit's words were to late as her StarClan friend disappered from her place. She felt herself start to wake up then. She woke up to the light of dawn, surprised at how long she'd slept. Then she remember Redwillow's word like a fresh cut. _Protect the creature of the forest from the darkness that will engulf the flower and the stealthy animal_._. _She looked at her body, she was covered in cobwebs and a weird smelling herb, she wrinkled her nose at it.

"Good, you're up." Lilypaw meowed at her. "I'm going to get Clovertail, she has some good news for you."

Lilypaw walked away from Wolfkit as she stood up and stretched her legs, then she realized her cuts didn't hurt anymore.

"You're up again, that's wonderful." She heard a different mew come from behind her. When Wolfkit turned, she saw Foxpaw standing behind her. She smiled at him.

"Ehh, thanks." She said awkwardly as he walked off.

Clovertail stepped in front of her as she was about to walk back to her nest.

"You can go back to the nursery now. You're healed for the most part."

"Thank you Clovertail."

"Your welcome."

Wolfkit walked out into the brightly light clearing to see her clan lounging around in the newleaf sun. There she saw Lightningclaw walk out of the leader's den. He still hadn't gone to the Moonpool to get his nine lives and his leader name. At an instant the name of the Moonpool brought back something to her memory. _Protect the creature of the forest from the darkness that will engulf the flower and the stealthy animal._ A prophecy.

**So, there you go, the second chapter. I need more reviews! Please people. I want review and tell me what you think the prophecy means. **

**-Nightowl**


	5. Chapter 3 Oh Nos!

**Hey guys! I've been thinking about my plot line, and have decided to add something. Remember the prolouge ;) P.O.V is Butterflyscar's.**

**P.s. Sorry if I kinda rushed the last chapter. Disclaimer: I don't own warriors or Featherwhisker.**

**-Nightowl**

**Chapter #3**

I laid in the warriors miserably. My stomach felt like I ate something bad. I got up, even though I was in pain. I walked over to Clovertail's den after I saw Foxpaw, my apprentice, walk in.

"Clovertail, I have a thorn stuck in my paw." Foxpaw mewed like a kit.

"Hold still then."

"Ouch, that hurt."

I walked in as she was putting a mix on his paw.

"Butterflyscar, what are you doing here?"

"I think I ate something bad." She meowed at Clovertail.

"Come here then."

As I walked over to her, Foxpaw started to walk out.

"Be careful and rest your paw for a little while Foxpaw."

"Okay."

He walked off limping.

"Alright, lets see about your stomach. What have you ate lately?"

"Err, a vole and a squirrel and I shared a rabbit with Dragonfire. I think that's it."

As she spoke, Clovertail prodded her stomach and gave her a funny look. She sat back down and looked at Butterflyscar then smiled.

"You're pregnant."

"What? How do you know?"

"Your belly is hardish. Who's the father?"

"But but, I'm not pregnant! I can't be, it's not possible."

"Yes it is, because when two cats love each other very much-"

Butterflyscar didn't let her finish.

"I know how it happens, but I can't believe it did."

"Well, who's the father?"

"I don't know. I have to go Clovertail."

"Okay, but be careful. I think you're going to have four or five kits."

Butterflyscar walked out then. Trying to think about what she would tell her clan.

_How did this possibly happen. Who would be the father? Oh no. It can't be him. It can't be Falconstreak. No no no, this can't be happening._

Right at that moment she ran into another cat. It was Sparkfur. He looked at her with a look on his green eyes.

_Maybe I could ask him if- No, I won't, but he has liked me since we were apprentices._

"Hey Sparkfur."

"Hey Butterflyscar."

She knew that most she-cat had liked him, but he only had wanted her, not any other she-cat.

"Can we go for a walk? I need to talk to you."

"Sure."

He took the lead as they walked out of camp. He started going towards the river by SunClan's territory. She remembered this as the spot that her and Falconstreak had met at. She was snapped out of her thoughts as Sparkfur sat down and swept his tail across the ground, a gesture to sit down.

"Ok, what is it?"

"Sparkfur, I'm pregnant."

"Congratulations. Who's the father?"

"That's the problem."

"What do you mean?"

"I was wondering, if, you could be the father?"

"But they aren't my kits."

"Please Sparkfur."

"You want me to act like their father?"

"Please, and to be my mate."

"A real mate? Aand we can have our own kits after this?"

"Yes, we can. I would happily have your kits." She smiled at him.

"Fine, I will act like their father, but, if I may, who is the real father?"

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you."

"Ok, c'mon we better get you back to camp so you get settled in the nursery." He meowed as they walked back.  
>As she walked through the barrier, she smelled blood, fear, and death. There, in the center of camp, laid Hawkpaw. Sparkfur instantly rushed forward and broke down at the site of his apprentice.<p>

"What happen?" She asked the nearest cat, which happened to be Nightowl.

"Icescorch, Fernheart, Applepaw, and Stormpaw found her at the DawnClan boarder. Lightningstar is sending a patrol with him and Sparrowflame and some others over to DawnClan to speak with Starkstar. I hear we might have an ambush on them." The young black and white queen meowed to her. "Icescorch told me he smelled DawnClan on Hawkpaw, but some MoonClan scent on her too."

"He did? But who would do such a thing?"

**Well, sorry for waiting so long to update, I needed some motivation though. So there's the question, "Who would do such a thing?" Who would though? Review and tell me who you think it would be. I hope I can get some more reviews this time.**

**R&R please, thanks.**

**~Nightowl**


	6. Chapter 4 Bundles

**Hey people who read this, I love you guys. And girls I should say, but you know what I mean, anyways. So, im going to make this chapter in Butterflyscar's P.O.V again for certain reasons…. But please read.**

**~Nightowl**

I felt my stomach convulse and bent down in pain as I walked back into the nursury. Silvermoon reached forward to help me as I almost collapsed, I licked her ear in thankfulness. Butterflyscar laid down in her nest as she looked around the nursery. Nightowl was laying peacefully down with her three kits in the curve of her belly. Silvermoon was going back to her nest, with Birchkit and Wolfkit already in the nest. As for Scorchheart, she was sleeping the day away her large belly showing as she slept.

She suddenly felt her stomach convulse again, this time more painful, she growled quietly because of it. Then it happened again, and she yowled. Nightowl was up on her paws in an instant.

"I'm going to get Clovertail, I think you're having your kits." She told Butterflyscar.

She clenched her teeth as she nodded at Nightowl. A few seconds later, Clovertail and Lilypaw came into the nursery.

"Lilypaw, check and she if she's stilll trying to have the kits."

Lilypaw pressed her paw to her stomach as Butterflyscar had another contraction.

"They're coming Clovertail."

"Okay Butterflyscar, I need you to eat these." Clovertail meowed as she gave her some funny smelling herbs. She ate them when Clovertail put them next to her mouth and gagged at the bitter taste.

"Ready Lilypaw?" Clovertail meowed at her apprentice.

"Ready."

"Alright, when I say push, push as hard as you can sweety." She nodded at her.

"Okay Lilypaw, the first one is coming. Get ready. Push!" She felt her body convulse and pushed. She didn't try looking at the kit, for she was to focused on pushing her kits into the world. She felt it happen six more times, by the time she was done, she was panting hard.

"Seven kits! Wow, that's a bunch." She heard Lilypaw meow, amazed.

"I'm surprised her body managed to stay ok. But she does have three she-cats and four toms." Clovertail said quietly. She ignored her and looked at her seven beautiful kits.

"Do you mind getting Sparkfur for me?" She meowed to Clovertail as she was leaving the den

"No problem."

"Thanks." She mewed sleepily, but looked down at the seven little bundles of fur.

There was a molten brown and ginger tabby she-cat with cream underbelly and paws. _A perfect mix to look like me and Sparkfur. _She smiled at the thought. Then a dark brown and white tabby tom with golden streaks, a white tabby she-cat with brown flecks, a black and white tom with tortoiseshell patches, a light gray tabby tom with black specks,a dark gray tabby tom with black stripes, and a small ginger she-cat with white paws chest and tail tip.

"They're beatiful." She heard Sparkfur as he licked her cheek, "Good job."

"Would you name these two?" She asked as she pointed at the light gray tabby and the dark gray tabby.

"Sure."

"Nightowl, would you and your kits name these two?" She showed her the dark brown and white tabby and the black and white tom. Nightowl nodded at her in agreement.

"Silvermoon, can you name her?" She gave her the white tabby to name.

_And I'll name these two._

"Sparkfur padded over to her with the kits, "The light gray tabby is Rainkit and the dark gray one is Stonekit."

"Thank you Sparkfur." He dipped his head.

Nightowl walked over to her next with her three kits bounding along with her, "The dark brown and white tabby is Falconkit, and the black and white tom is Spiderkit."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

She felt sad as she looked at the little brown and white tabby, he had been named after his father in SunClan, it was almost as if it was meant to be.

Silvermoon was the last one to walk over to her.

"Her name is Petalkit, because of the way the flecks look like she has petals all over her." Silvermoon smiled at her and walked away.

_The molten brown and ginger tabby will be Maplekit, because of the way the colors on her fur change like the maple leaves in leaf-fall, and the little ginger she-cat will be, Vixenkit, because she looks like a fox._

Rainkit, Stonekit, Falconkit, Spiderkit, Petalkit, Maplekit, and Vixenkit. These were her kits.

**Okay, sorry it was so short, I don't really have a lot of time to type some days, but thanks for reading.**

**R&R **

**~Nightowl**


	7. Chapter 5 Another Chapter

**Hola! Okay, so I'm going to have a time skip for this chapter, Birchkit and Wolfkit (Silvermoon's kits) are now apprentices and Silvermoon has moved back to the Warriors den. Sunhawk has Birchpaw as an apprentice and Eclipsestorm has Wolfkit. Lilypaw has earned her official medicine cat name and is now Lilyleaf. Foxpaw is suffering from a sprinted paw and couldn't finish his training while Thunderpaw and Stormpaw are now Thunderclaw and Stormfall. Scorchheart had three kits, they are Rosekit, a small light brown tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes, Flamekit, a ginger tabby tom with green eyes, and Goldkit, a light ginger she-cat with brown eyes. Butterflyscar's kits are now 4 moons old. Lightningstar is down to 7 lives, both lost to battles with SunClan for prey, in the first battle Moonstone and Creampaw from SunClan died. This chapter is in Nightowl's view.**

**~Nightowl**

Lightningstar's yowl sounded off Highrock as Nightowl finish grooming Moonkit. The black tom wouldn't stay still as she licked his head.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather around Highrock." Ligtningstar yowled off Highrock as Nightowl walked out of the nursery with her three kits. They were about to become apprentices.

"Owlkit, Dawnkit, and Moonkit, please step forward." They all stepped up to Lightningstar as he jumped off of Highrock.

"Dawnkit, Moonkit, and Owlkit, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Dawnkit meowed proudly

"I do." Owlkit mewed quietly

"I do." Moonkit meowed plainly

"Then from this day forward, until you receive your warrior names, you will be known as Owlpaw, Dawnpaw, and Moonpaw. Stormfall, you are a young but brave warrior, you will train Owlpaw. Thunderclaw, this will be your first apprentice, but you have shown great skill in battle and courage, you will mentor Dawnpaw. Ravenfur, you have trained Sparrowflame and Icescorch wonderfully, Moonpaw will be your apprentice."

"Owlpaw! Dawnpaw! Moonpaw! Owlpaw! Dawnpaw! Moonpaw!" The clan cheered for them as they started to disperse.

Icescorch started walking toward her but stopped in mid-stride ang jogged to her instead.

"Have you seen Applepaw? I can't find her anywhere." He asked her.

"No, I haven't her since about sunset yesterday." Nightowl hadn't seen the apprentice lately, not even for the ceremony, but she hadn't seen Blossompaw either.

Right at that moment, Blossompaw ran through the barrier to the clearing. She looked around, panicking. As she spotted Icescorch, she ran over to him.

"Applepaw, she she, help!" Blossompaw studdered, then she fell on the ground, exausted.

"Oh no, something bad's happened to her. I have to go find her. Nightowl, come with me. Can you track her scent?" Nightowl nodded at him and they ran out of camp as Lilyleaf jogged over to Blossompaw's limp body.

Nightowl followed Blossompaw's scent with Icescorch right behind her. The scent trail lead straight to the Tall Oaks. There way a trail of blood that started to show the way. It was definently Applepaw's blood. As they went deeper in the forest, the smell of blood got stronger. Then Nightowl saw something. It was a cat's body, Applepaw's to be exact.

They walked over to her carefully and Nightowl saw that she had been clawed at the stomach and her throat had been slit just enough so that she would bleed to death. She sivered at the thought of it. Nightowl looked at her mate, his blue-green eyes wide with surprise and fear. She turn back to the dead apprentice and noticed there was black fur in her claws. _There's only a few black cats in our clan though. _She leaned in closer and noticed there was only MoonClan scent on the cat, but also looked at the fur more close. There was silver fur mixed with it too. Nightowl felt her mouth gape open, but shut it again quickly.

"We have to take her back to camp ,Icescorch."

He nodded quietly in agreement and helped her bring Applepaw back to camp. As they were walking back to camp, Nightowl started to think, _Its not possible that my son would have killed the leader's daughter. But he always has shown strong fighting skills. I'm scared that he did though, oh StarClan, help me! I'm doubting my own kit._

They walked into camp and instantly Lightningstar stepped forward to his daughter.

"Who has done this to my daughter!" Lightningstar yelled out, "Where was she?"

"We found her at Tall Oaks. She has MoonClan scent on her." Nightowl told him, as Icescorch was to much in shock to answer. Clovertail gave him poppy seeds as he laid down by his lost apprentice.

"So I cannot trust all of my clanmates? Tell me, did she have fur in her claws from defending herself?"

"Yes, she had black and silver fur in her claws." Nightowl told him quietly.

"And who do you think did it Nightowl?"

"We've had two of our cats killed in the last moon. I suspect that it was the same cat for both kills. It almost seems as if they are trying to make their way to the top to kill a certain cat." She told him truthfully.

"Of course." He nodded in agreement, "but are you sure of this? Do you not doubt your words?"

"Of course not. I believe I am almost right. Only a bloodthirsty cat would do such things."

"Thank you then. At least I know I can trust most of my clan."

Lightningstar walked of to his den as Lilyleaf padded out of hers with a leaf bundle smelling of rosemary and thyme. She positioned Applepaw to look like she was only sleeping.

Nightowl walked away and into the nursery even though she was in the warriors den now. Maplekit, Vixenkit, Petalkit and Falconkit were chasing each other while Splashkit, Goldkit, and Flamekit watched them quietly in Scorchheart's nest.

"Where are Rainkit, Stonekit, and Spiderkit?" She asked Butterflyscar.

"They're over in the elder's den with Frozenstar, Goldentail, Glosscrow and Sunset get stories told to them. "I heard about Applepaw. Poor Dragonfire, she must be so sad. I would be horrified if any of mine even got hurt." She meowed as Nightowl laid down in her old nest.

"I know. I would too, even though mine are apprentices."

"Nightowl, are you and Icescorch planning to have more kits?" She heard Petalkit ask.

She laughed at the thought. "Of course we would have more kits Petalkit. I would need some time though."

"Okay." The little she-kit mewed sadly.

Nightowl got up from the comfort of the nest and padded out of the den. She walked over to Fernheart, who was sitting alone at the side of camp watching cats take there turns mourning for Applepaw.

"You look like you need some company, Fernheart."

"Yes, that would be nice, thank you Nightowl."

They shared tounges in silence as the sun went down over the trees, making the sky turn from an orange to blood red color. Almost as if looking like it was bleeding. Nightowl got up to go to the warriors den. As she padded over to it, there was a light breeze and she thought about earlier. Then, there was a voice that whispered in her ear softly, _"You have a right to be suspicious about some cats. Just don't let it get to your head."_ Then the voice was gone. Nightowl thought it had to be a cat from StarClan, but would keep it to herself.

She walked into the warriors den to fing Icescorch already laying down in his nest. She padded over to him. He was still awake.

"Icescorch, do you think we could, I don't know, have some more kits?"

"Do you want to? I mean, it doesn't matter to me if you want to."

"Maybe after I get onto warriors duties again. Then we can." She smiled at him and licked his head gently. "Goodnight Icescorch."

"Goodnight, love."

**S there is the 5****th**** chapter. It's a little long but I think its good.**

**R&R **

**~Nightowl**


	8. Chapter 6 A Surprising Story To Tell

**AN: I do apologize for not updating sooner. I've been very busy and there hasn't been very much inspiration for me. I started writing a new book, and would like it if you would read that book also. So, hopefully this isn't too bad of a chapter.**

**~Nightowl**

**P.S: This chapter is in Foxpaw's .**

** Chapter #6**

"No! You're doing it wrong _again_!" Silvermoon hissed at him.

Foxpaw stood panting in front of his new mentor. She had taken over for Butterflyscar until she could return to her warrior duties. He also stood in front of his opponent, which was Moonpaw.

They were working on underbelly slash turns. Moonpaw had gotten it his first time. Foxpaw was almost to the size of a warrior, so the smaller apprentice took advantage of his size.

He glared at the apprentice and cursed himself under his breath for messing up, again, as Silvermoon had said. He tensed, readying himself for the slash he would give the apprentice. Just as he did, Moonpaw sprang forward and turned before he went under Foxpaw, but at the exact same moment, Foxpaw jumped and rolled away from him.

Moonpaw was prepared. He stuck his back paws up and almost caught Foxpaw, but not quite. He hopped up to his paws as soon as he felt Foxpaw roll away, and then sat down, panting.

Foxpaw glared at him and sat down as well, panting again.

"Good battle practice. Let's go back to camp."

"_Thank goodness. That means I can go see Wolfpaw." _He thought to himself, smiling just the same.

"Come on Foxpaw." His mentor told him. He followed her as they went back to the camp, bounding along happily.

They walked through the barrier and split up. Butterflyscar walked over to Sparkfur, who was laying on the shade on the side of the camp, and Ravenfur went to the fresh-kill pile. As for Moonpaw, he went over to the apprentice's den, probably hoping to get some afternoon rest.

As for the rest of the camp, most of the warriors were lounging around. Icescorch was with Nightowl, sharing tongues. Sparrowflame and Scorchheart sat together with Rosekit, Flamekit, and Goldkit playing together. Birchpaw and Owlpaw were wrestling while Dawnpaw watched. Dragonfire, Lightningstar, and Fernheart, the deputy as of now, sat under Highstone.

Foxpaw looked around, hoping to find Wolfpaw somewhere in camp. She was just walking out of the nursery with moss and he ran over to take some from her, coming to find she had 7 small kits following her out.

"Here, I'll take some." He said to her as he grabbed it.

"Thanks." She mumbled.

They went to drop the moss outside of camp, and then went back in.

"Thanks for helping with that." She told him with a smile.

"You're welcome." Foxpaw could feel his ears turn red at that. _She's so beautiful. Maybe we could be mates when we're older. _He smiled at the thought too.

"Why aren't you a warrior yet, Foxpaw?" He turned to find all the kits watching him with strange expressions. It was Vixenkit who had asked him.

"Yes, why?" This time it was Falconkit. The little tabby, oddly enough, looked like Falconstreak from SunClan.

"Well, how about I tell you a story instead of explaining that."

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" They all squealed in unison, joyfully.

"Okay, okay. Calm down and I will."

They all sat down, trying to get as close to him as they could. With wide eyes, they listened close.

"Well, a long time ago, before twolegs lived anywhere near. There were 5 clans instead of just 4. They called their clan CloudClan. The cats there could run faster and jump higher than that of any of other clan cats. They were quite brave and fearless too, running into battle at whatever it might cost them. There was one cat in the clan that is now known through history. She was the best in battle and the strongest and bravest warrior there will ever be. Her name was Redwillow." He paused to look at the kits and Wolfpaw. Their eyes were wide with astonishment. He glanced over at Wolfpaw and saw that her eyes were wide as well.

He smirked at his story, happy to impress her.

"Are you going to finish?" Petalkit asked him.

"Of course. So, Redwillow is known for two things. One is a wonderful thing. Another is something that no one dares to speak of now. I'll tell you both. Which one first?"

"Good!"

"No, bad!"

"How about bad first so I can save the best for last?" They all nodded in response.

"So, she was trusted and known amongst everyone in her clan and all the other clans. The leader of CloudClan was Snowstar. His warrior name was Snowstorm. Well, Redwillow and him were mates; they were very close to each other. Snowstar put his full trust in her, and she let him believe her. She was the most important thing in his life besides his leadership. Snowstar went hunting with her one day; it was closer to sunset though. He was on his last life, and yet he was still quite a young leader. They went close to the boarder of MoonClan and Redwillow jumped into one of the trees. Snowstar was confused and looked around for her, calling for her to come back. As he glanced up to see if she was in the trees, she dropped onto his back and killed him, taking his last life. There is only one cat that saw this happen, which is how it got passed down. Frozenstar is the only one to know how it happened." He whispered the last part, knowing that if Lightningstar heard him, he'd scold him for scaring the kits.

Speaking of the kits, they all stared at him with wider eyes than before. Even Wolfpaw looked surprised from the story.

"Is that it?" Spiderkit asked quietly.

"Of the bad part."

"Can you tell us the good thing she's known for now?" Wolfpaw asked, her eyes looking down at her paws.

"Sure." He said quizzically. "She is known for one great thing, but it happened before the great leader was taken down. She had 10 kits."

The kits gasped in surprise.

"Wha- How?" Wolfpaw looked at him like he was crazy.

"You think 7 is a lot. She had 10. Five toms and five she-cats. It was a hard birth, but she survived. Snowstar was the father of all of them."

"What were their names?" Rainkit asked.

"What did they look like?" Stonekit asked beside his brother.

"Well, the first was Blazespirit; he was a replica of Redwillow. Snowyheart was opposite of her brother, she looked like her father. Rosefeather was mixed of the two; she was a cream-red color. Brightdawn was white and ginger, she was actually born as the runt. Iceshadow was a brave warrior, like his father, and looked like him too, but had black eyes. Amberstorm was a look-a-like of Blazespirit, his twin sister. Silverstem looked nothing like either of them; she was a silver tabby. Redshade and Sunstreak were both dark ginger toms; most cats would confuse them for each other. Nighthawk was also an odd one out; he was a black and gray tabby." Foxpaw stopped to look around. More warriors had come back from their afternoon patrols. Most were getting food from the fresh-kill pile and taking it back to their shady spots.

"Is that all to the story?" Maplekit asked him.

"Yes, that is actually."

He noticed the kits' shoulders slump as they got up and started padding towards the nursery. He got up too and stretched his stiff joints. Wolfpaw followed and did the same.

"Is that really a true story?" She turned and asked him

"According to the elders it is."

"Oh. See you later. I guess." She glanced up at him shyly and smiled. He smiled back at her, feeling accomplished by his story.

**AN: So there you go, chapter 6. I hope it's good and you like it. Read and review. I love criticism :). Please also read my other story.**

**R&R**

**~Nightowl**


End file.
